Bruderliebe
by Skychen
Summary: Eine Nacht in der Kouichi sich nicht traut, bis jemand anderes sich traut.


so leutz, hier meine eine FF die ich meinem süßen Zuckerkringelchem zum Birthday geschrieben habe, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch

Bruderliebe

Wenn ich heute darüber nachdenken weiß ich bis heute nicht wie es zu dieser Entwicklung  
kommen konnte. Nicht das ich unglücklich darüber wäre, ganz im Gegenteil, doch frage ich  
mich manchmal was mich zu dieser Zeit geritten hatte. Oder ihn?

Es war kurz vor dem großen Kampf, wir alle wussten es, die ganze Gruppe hatte es im Gefühl  
dass bald das große Finale kommen würde und damit die Entscheidung über die Zukunft der  
Digiwelt. Folgedessen waren natürlich alle Gemüter bis aufs Äußerste gespannt und die  
Gefühle total aufgeputscht.

Und ich als eher schüchterner und zeitweise verschlossener Mensch zog mich immer mehr  
zurück. Es hatte eben jeder in der Gruppe seine eigene Art mit dem Druck fertig zu werden.

Takuya zum Beispiel war noch aufgedrehter und hippeliger als sonst. Die ernsten Seiten die er  
anfangs als ich ihn kennenlernte ab und an mal zeigte waren plötzlich zur Rarität geworden  
und er alberte Tag und Nacht nur herum.

Sehr zum Leidwesen der anderen, fast keiner kam mehr mit dem anderen zurecht.

Zoe wurde zurückweisend und starrköpfig, egal was du ihr sagen wolltest es kam immer eine  
bissige und zickige Antwort zurück.

J.P. war ganz und gar nicht mehr der selbe, seine sonst so lebensfrohe Ader war  
verschwunden und wich einem düsteren Verhalten.

Der einzige der normal blieb war Tommy, er war derjenige der uns alle zusammenhielt wenn  
wir kurz davor waren getrennte Wege zugehen, Tommy sei Dank, gerade jetzt wo es so  
gefährlich war.

Ich bekam von alledem kaum etwas mit, meine Aufmerksamkeit galt nur einem: Koji mein  
Zwillingsbruder. Auch wenn ich mir schon seit längerem wünsche das dies nicht so wäre.

Koji ... dieser Name löst in mir eine wahre Flutwelle von Gefühlen aus. Einerseits  
vollkommenes Vertrauen, obwohl wir uns erst vor kurzen kennengelernt hatten, und natürlich  
Zuneigung zu einem Bruder doch andererseits Angst dem anderen verbotene Gefühle  
entgegen zu bringen. Es stimmt, ich fühlte mehr als nur die Liebe zu einem Verwandten ...  
einem Bruder, ich konnte diese Gefühle nicht leugnen und sah dann schlussendlich auch ein  
eine tiefe Zuneigung und Liebe für ihn zu empfinden die weit über brüderliche Liebe hinaus  
ging.

Und ich musste einsehen dass diese Gefühle wohl unerwidert blieben. Ich fand mich damit ab  
niemals seinen heißen Atem auf meiner Haut zu spüren, seine starken beschützenden Arme  
um mich zu haben oder gar das Gefühl seiner weichen Lippen auf den meinen, seiner zarten  
Haut unter meinen forschenden Fingern.

Das war wohl der eigentliche Grund warum ich mich wieder in die Einsamkeit und  
Dunkelheit zurückzog. Eigentlich gar nicht so ungewöhnlich, ich ‚bin' schließlich die  
Dunkelheit. Und er ist das Licht... mein Licht. Wir gehören zusammen, das eine kann ohne  
das andere nicht sein... ich kann ohne ihn nicht sein.

Irgendwann nachts fing alles an, wir hatten unser Lager aufgeschlagen und lagen alle um ein  
Feuer herum. Er war etwas abseits, wie eigentlich jede Nacht. Und wie eigentlich jede Nacht  
wünschte ich meine Schüchternheit zum Teufel.

Ich lag zusammengekauert nahe des Lagerfeuers und starrte gebannt in die Flammen, obschon  
sich vor meinem inneren Auge etwas ganz anderes abspielte. Immer wieder stelle ich mir vor  
wie ich einfach aufstehe, zu ihm gehe und ihm meine Lippen auf die seinen drücke, doch ich  
konnte ich es nie in die Tat umsetzten. Ich hatte viel zu viel Angst vor Abweisung.

Ich murmelte mich noch fester in meine Decke um die innere Kälte zu verbannen, aber auch  
das funktionierte nicht. Ein leises Seufzen entrann meinen Lippen, dann schloss ich die Augen  
und versuchte zu schlafen um dann am nächsten Morgen festzustellen dass ich diese Nacht  
ebenfalls verloren hatte.

Ich dämmerte einige Stunden nur herum und fand einfach keinen Schlaf, doch als ich dann  
kurz davor war endgültig in die Traumwelt abzudriften, holte mich ein Zupfen an meinem  
Shirt wieder zurück.  
Während ich versuchte den Schlaf aus meinem Körper zu jagen spürte ich wie die kalte  
Nachtluft über ein paar cm meines Bauches wehte, jemand hatte es hochgeschoben.

Ein weiteres Zupfen diesmal an meiner Hose ließ mich zusammenzucken, der Druck des  
Hosenbundes um meine Hüfte ließ nach und ich wusste das die Hose offen war. Ich blinzelte,  
doch konnte ich nicht das geringste sehen, der Schlaf lag noch über meinen Augen.

Plötzlich spürte ich kalte zarte Finger am Rand meiner Shorts entlang streichen und ließ mich  
erzittern. Der Fremde bemerkte das natürlich und ließ sofort von mir ab. Ich dachte er würde  
sofort aufstehen und wegrennen ohne das ich ihn ansehen und wissen konnte wer er war, doch  
ich hörte kein hecktisches Aufspringen weder eilige Schritte die sich von mit entfernten.

Während ich heftig blinzelte um meine volle Sehstärke zu erreichen, hörte ich den zitternden  
Atem des Fremden und das Knirschen des Bodens unter ihm, er war nervös. Wer zum Teufel  
war das nur?  
Als ich merkte dass ich endlich wieder klar sehen konnte wandte ich meinen Blick zur Seite  
in der ich meinen nächtlichen Übergreifer vermutete.

Was ich da sah ließ mich sofort wieder zurück in die waagrechte fallen und ich drohte mir  
eine schmerzhafte Beule zu holen, doch mein Gegenüber reagierte schnell und schlang sofort  
einen Arm um meinen Rücken und zog mich wieder hoch.  
Doch anstatt mich loszulassen zog er mich noch näher an sich heran und ich konnte seinen  
heißen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren. „Alles ok?" fragte er flüsternd, machte jedoch keine  
Anstalten mich loszulassen. Ich nickte zögerlich, war denn auch wirklich alles ok bei mir?

Ich dachte ich leide unter Halluzinationen. Vorsichtig, als hätte ich Angst dass das wirklich  
alles nur ein Traum war hob ich meine Hand zu seinem Gesicht, während mich seine Augen  
gefangen hielten, diese Unweiten eines tiefen blauen Meeres in dem sich das Licht bricht dass  
aus seinem inneren scheint. Als ich seine Wange berührte spürte ich wie er innerlich heftig  
zusammenzuckte, aber dennoch lächelte.

„Koji, wieso bist du noch wach?" flüsterte ich, weil ich nicht wusste was ich sonst sagen  
sollte. Während er mich mit einem Arm stütze damit ich nicht wieder nach hinten fiel, schlich  
sich seine andere Hand unbemerkt auf meinen Oberschenkel. Ich musste tief durchatmen um  
nicht wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufzuspringen und wegzulaufen. „Ich konnte nicht  
schlafen!" hauchte er mit sanfter Stimme und zeichnete mit dem Zeigefinger kleine Kreise auf  
meinen Oberschenkel, was mich leise aufkeuchen ließ.

Ich merkte dass er verlegen wurde, trotz der Dunkelheit die uns umhüllte bemerkte ich den  
Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen und das seltsame Glänzen in seinen Augen das mich an den  
Rand des Wahnsinns trieb. Irgendwie glaub ich, dass ich nachts, auch wenn kein einziger  
Lichtschimmer mich erreicht, alles besser sehe, höre und spüre als tagsüber, die Dunkelheit  
passt wirklich zu mir.

Die Kreise die er zeichnete wurden größer und bald wandelten sie sich zu einem hauchzartem  
Streicheln mit allen fünf Fingerspitzen. Seine Hände schickten kleine Stromstöße durch  
meinen Körper, die sich dann, zu meiner Verlegenheit, unterhalb der Gürtellinie sammelten.  
Ich schloss langsam die Augen und lehnte den Kopf ein wenig zurück, dieses Gefühl war so  
wunderschön.

Bis ich endlich wieder zu Verstand kam. Ich nahm seine Hand und wollte sie von mir  
entfernen, bevor ich noch völlig meinen Verstand verlieren würde, doch nahm er sie vorher  
weg und legte sie auf meine Schulter, und mit einer weiteren schnellen Bewegung saß er, mit  
dem Gesicht zu mir, auf meinem Schoss. Ich quietschte erschrocken auf. Schnell legte mein  
Bruder einen Finger auf meinen Mund um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen und hielt inne. Er  
sah sich vergewissernd um, dass auch niemand aufgewacht war und wandte sich dann  
schließlich wieder mir zu.

Er deutete mir mit einer flüchtigen Geste still zu sein und beugte sich zu meinem Ohr. „Hab  
keine Angst Kouichi, ich werde nichts tun was du nicht willst" brachte er mit zitterndem  
Atem flüsternd hervor und erst damals bemerkte ich dass Koji eine wahnsinnig sinnliche und  
verführerische Stimme hatte.

Ich wusste nicht was ich davon halten sollte, ich hatte keine Ahnung was er vorhatte, obwohl  
sich da ein gewisser Gedanken in meinem Hinterstübchen festbrannte. Dieser Gedanke kam  
wohl von meiner noch offenen Hose, trotzdem wagte ich nicht zu hoffen... aber was sollte es  
sonst sein?

Als ich so meinen etwas anzüglichen Gedanken nachhing, nickte ich ohne eigentlich zu  
wissen worauf ich mich da einließ. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich dass sich ein Lächeln auf  
Koji's Lippen schlich, schloss dann die Augen und wartete auf das was kommen mag.

Jedoch riss ich diese sofort wieder auf und keuchte, als Koji's Zugenspitze mein Ohrläppchen  
berührte. Ich legte unwillkürlich den Kopf leicht schief um ihm mehr Spielraum zu lassen und  
er fuhr fort mit seinen Zärtlichkeiten.

Doch nicht mehr lange und ich hielt es nicht mehr aus, zog ihn etwas grob zu mir und drückte  
ihm meine Lippen auf die seinen. Etwas überrascht über diese Aggressivität meinerseits  
erwiderte er den Kuss hungrig, ließ seine geschickte Zunge über meine Lippen gleiten und bat  
um Einlass, den ich ihm natürlich mit Freuden gewährte.

Leicht zögerlich ging ich auf das Zungenspiel ein, unerfahren umspielte ich diese und zog  
mich dann wieder etwas zurück. Selbst als die Luft knapp wurde wollten wir uns nicht  
voneinander trennen mussten es dann aber doch um nicht während unserem Liebesspiel zu  
krepieren.

Beide japsten wir nach Luft und sahen uns tief in die Augen oder betrachteten die geröteten  
Wangen des jeweilig anderen. Ein göttlicher Anblick, die vor Erwartung glänzenden Augen,  
den leicht geöffneten feuchten Mund über dessen Lippen ab und an seine Zunge fuhr.

Je länger ich ihn beobachtete desto heißer wurde mir. Plötzlich packte mich diese Hitze am  
ganzen Körper und ich merkte das es Koji genauso ging. Lange konnten wir den Blick nicht  
voneinander lösen bis die Hitze den gewissen Punkt erreichte der uns beiden ein stummes  
Keuchen stahl und uns zu einem erneuten Kuss vereinen ließ.

Während die Zärtlichkeit langsam der Begierde und Lust wich drückt mich mein Zwilling  
sanft an den Schultern nach hinten und ich legte mich hin, worauf er mir natürlich folgen  
musste. Die Reibung die deswegen zwischen unseren Unterleibern entstand ließ uns beide  
verhalten aufstöhnen.

Um den Kuss noch zu vollenden leckte er mir noch einmal über die Lippen. Gott wie ich  
diesen Kerl liebte.

Dann wandte er sich erneut meinem Ohr zu, blieb dort aber nicht lange und machte sich  
daraufhin an meinem Hals zu schaffen. Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich diesem Druck in  
meinem Unterleib aushalten wurde, denn bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung rieb er mit seinem  
Becken über meine Männlichkeit und ich musste mich schon sehr zusammennehmen um nicht  
laut zu werden. Anscheinend schien ihm der Anblick zu gefallen wie ich mich so unter ihm  
wand, denn es kam mir so vor als würde diese Reibung mit voller Absicht erzeugen, das  
teuflische Lächeln auf seinen Lippen bestätigte meinen Verdacht.

Hastig schob er mein Shirt bis zu meinem Hals und liebkoste meine Brust mit Händen,  
Lippen und Zunge. Ich wand mich immer mehr unter ihm je weiter er an mir herunter glitt.  
Ich biss hart auf meine Unterlippe um nicht ein weiteres mal laut aufstöhnen zu müssen.

Immer wieder drückte ich meinen Rücken durch um mich ihm näher zu bringen, doch er war  
unerbittlich und drückte mich immer wieder auf meine vorherige Position, wobei ich aber  
auch jedesmal merkte wie schwerer es ihm jedesmal fiel. Soweit mir die eindeutige Beule in  
seiner Hose verriet, denke ich dass er ebenfalls sehr erregt war.

Doch als ich plötzlich spürte wie seine Zungenspitze am Rande meiner Shorts entlang strich  
konnte ich mich endgültig nicht mehr beherrschen und stöhnte ziemlich laut auf.

Das Rascheln neben uns sagte uns dass ich wohl doch viel zu laut war und wir sahen zur  
Seite. Takuya hatte sich aufgerichtet und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen.

Schnell schubste ich Koji von mir, der auch sofort zu seinem Stammplatz zurückstolperte, und  
richtete schnell meine Klamotten wieder. „Kouichi, wieso zum Teufel bist zu noch wach?"  
Takuya hatte sich mir zugewandt sah mich verschlafen und gleichzeitig verwirrt an. Dann fiel  
sein Blick auf Koji. „Du bist auch noch wach?"

Koji schwieg. „Wir konnten nicht schlafen und haben uns ein wenig unterhalten, tut uns Leid  
das wir dich aufgeweckt haben" haspelte ich schnell bevor Takuya noch auf dumme  
Gedanken, sprich die Wahrheit kommt. Koji nickte nur.

Takuya sah uns abwechselnd und etwas misstrauisch an, dann legte er sich wieder hin um  
weiter zu schlafen. Ich wartete an die 10min bis ich Takuya's gleichmäßiges Atmen hört und  
schlich mich dann langsam zu Koji. Etwas zögernd stand ich vor ihm, bis er mich einfach am  
Ärmel zu sich runter zog und ich schließlich in seinen Armen zum Liegen kam.

Trotz der unbeschreiblichen Gefühle die ich Koji zu verdanken hatte, wusste ich noch nicht  
genau woran ich bei ihm bin und sagte zum ersten mal die berühmten Drei Worte. Ich  
kuschelte mich wärmesuchend an meinen Bruder und sah ihn nervös an. „Ich liebe dich Koji"  
flüsterte ich leise und sah an seinem Gesicht vorbei in den Himmel. Seine Umarmung wurde  
unwillkürlich fester und nach einer schieren Ewigkeit öffnete er seinen Mund um zu  
Antworten. „Aishiteru, Kouichi"

und das wars schon, ich würd mich auf ein paar Kommis freuen ihr wisst wies geht alle knuddeltz

CrazyAnime


End file.
